Os Luminares
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: Não existia nenhuma Annie ocupando mínimas porcentagens de seus pensamentos. Ela existia em um outro plano, um que Finnick não se importava ou prestava atenção. Agora ela começava a surgir em seu caminho, como uma memória esquecida voltando à tona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de The Hunger Games não me pertencem. Mas Flau e demais coadjuvantes, sim.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um:<strong> _O retorno. _

Não havia ninguém perambulando pelos arredores da praia O Morto Flutuante. Ninguém era intrépido o bastante, ou estúpido o bastante, para percorrer aqueles intermináveis metros de areia onde não havia nada para se ver além de ondas irrequietas quebrando uma após a outra, e, muito mais além, os pontilhados de luzes dos pesqueiros ancorados nas águas plácidas do recife.

Aquele terreno era muito provavelmente o único ambiente improdutivo do distrito 4. A zona morta, como era chamada pelos finados anciões, onde não havia peixes ou árvores ou mesmo gaivotas, apenas a pista de areia cinzenta, que formava uma meia lua, mato seco emergindo nas bordas das rochas e o mar brando. Mais atualmente a praia fora apelidada de O Morto Flutuante, pois de fato alguém havia sido desafortunado o bastante para morrer afogado na terra natal dos nadadores. O corpo encontrado na beira da praia jamais foi identificado. Mas o homem não era cidadão do 4, disso as pessoas sabiam.

Um aerodeslizador chegou no mesmo dia, poucas horas depois de o incidente ter sido reportado à Capital. Os pacificadores rapidamente levaram o cadáver para dentro do veículo-aéreo, assistidos de perto por uma platéia de curiosos.

O acontecido jamais virou notícia, como teria sido natural. Não houve sequer uma menção no jornal do dia seguinte ou uma chamada na programação rotineira da tevê. Embora, é claro, muitas suposições tenham sido feitas entres os moradores mais próximos. Fofocas de todos os tipos percorreram todo o distrito, muitos anos atrás. O rumor mais persistente provinha da possibilidade de que o morto fosse um Avox louco ou desesperado o suficiente para arriscar uma fuga da Capital. Ato que se demonstrou mal-sucedido, se a hipótese estivesse correta.

A aérea não se tornou proibida, mas era raríssimas vezes visitada.

Alguém decidiu vagar por ali, apesar do clima sombrio. Os boatos de que a praia era assombrada não eram assustadores o suficiente para manter o rapaz afastado. Embora, para ele, as histórias fossem ridículas o bastante para fazê-lo rir. Os pescadores adoravam contar inúmeras versões de casos paranormais, todos supostamente presenciados na zona morta.

O sujeito estava parado na beira da praia, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça e a cabeça erguida para o céu, indiferente a feiúra do lugar ou a eventuais aparições de espíritos de Avoxes afogados. Se o observassem de longe, naquele breu apenas parcialmente diluído pelo brilho lunar, seria impossível perceber que ele também mantinha os olhos fechados.

Finnick Odair estava concentrado nos ecos noturnos. O chiado das ondas quebrando era música soando em seus ouvidos. Até o barulho crespo de seus calçados pisando na areia lhe agradava. Não havia nada como estar em seu lar, longe das massas fanáticas de fãs e dos automóveis irritantes que poluíam sua visão na Capital, nos quais ele infelizmente era obrigado a trafegar. Os sons da cidade eram ensurdecedores, enervantes, mas ali o silêncio era pleno e isso bastava para aprazê-lo.

Ele sentia falta de estar nos barcos, do sol batendo nas costas e queimando a pele do rosto. Sentia falta até mesmo de poder caminhar por aí descalço e descamisado, como se habituara a fazer na infância, antes de os treinos para os jogos começarem.

Agora passava mais tempo na Capital do que realmente gostaria. Lá, onde tudo era demasiado: uma explosão de cores, figurões tresloucados e matronas atrevidas, frivolidade, câmeras e flashs e pessoas famintas de sua atenção. Tinha certeza de que o comeriam vivo se pudessem. Olhares esfomeados não faltavam. Finnick se sentia asfixiado e aborrecido, além daquela terrível certeza de que estava sendo servido em uma bandeja de prata. Poderia ter se jogado no chão e beijado a areia, tamanho era seu alívio ao voltar para casa após a temporada de festejos.

Fechou os olhos para apreciar a sensação, as narinas aspirando profundamente o ar fresco – a brisa marinha era deliciosamente reconfortante. O Morto Flutuante era o lugar favorito de Finnick de todo o distrito. De fato, aquela praia inóspita havia se tornado seu santuário.

Era difícil controlar o assédio dos fãs mesmo ali, onde todos se conheciam e presenciaram seu crescimento, por isso resolvera que se quisesse aproveitar um momento de tranqüilidade precisaria ocupar um canto isolado, onde não seria incomodado.

Ninguém imaginaria que ele pudesse apreciar o lugar. As pessoas haviam forjado a imagem de que Finnick Odair era sofisticado demais para qualquer atividade que não envolvesse a mídia ou os políticos ou os editoriais de moda. Ou os Jogos, mesmo que ele houvesse sido dispensado da tarefa de tutorar os tributos – outros campões do 4 foram designados. Ainda assim, sua presença nos eventos era obrigatória.

Os habitantes da Capital que o endeusaram seriam incapazes de acreditar que o grande astro, o menino prodígio, se sentia infinitamente mais feliz devaneando num terreno morto e isolado do que servindo de modelo em uma festança nas torres mais altas da Capital, onde mais da metade dos convidados venderia a alma para estar em seu lugar – para os mais audaciosos, haveria sempre um diabo disposto a barganhar.

O vento morno que soprava em direção ao norte fez com que os cabelos de Finnick emaranhassem, mas ele não se moveu de sua posição. Se sentia quase entorpecido parado ali, ainda com a roupas que usara durante a viagem.

Seu momento de paz foi interrompido por um ruído inconfundível: pés se arrastando na areia molhada. Finnick abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça num gesto automático, os extintos predatórios afiados. E então piscou, desorientado.

Alguém estava saindo da água, caminhando de volta para a areia seca. Finnick não podia acreditar em como era azarado. De todas as praias do distrito, por que diabos alguém escolheria justo _aquela_para um mergulho noturno? E quem havia sido essa criatura afoita, além de idiota, para se aventurar no mar gelado da madruga? Na praia do Morto Flutuante, ainda por cima!

A figura franzina, que estava apenas há alguns metros à direita dele, se largou na areia e lá ficou, sentada e imóvel, ignorando a presença de Finnick.

Ele, por sua vez, sabia que, por mais injusto e aborrecedor que fosse, devia sair dali antes de ser notado. A última coisa que queria era ser bajulado às duas da madrugada - essa parecia ser a reação padrão daqueles que se deparavam com ele. Mas, ao invés de fazer o caminho de volta, Finnick se apercebeu caminhando até o estranho, impulsionado principalmente pela curiosidade, além do desejo irrefreável de brigar com o intruso.

Mas seus planos tiveram de ser refeitos no segundo em que chegou perto o bastante para reconhecer o perfil feminino. O semblante hostil no rosto bonito de Finnick se desmanchou numa expressão perplexa. O mergulhador ousado, e imbecil, a quem pretendia passar um sermão ou espantar – olhar friamente para desconhecidos os fazia se sentirem intimidados ou no mínimo desconfortáveis - era Annie Cresta. Ele não soube o que dizer ou fazer então, sentindo-se idiota parado de pé ali olhando pra ela.

Talvez estivesse delirando e aquela realmente fosse uma aparição sobrenatural, como diziam as lendas dos pescadores, e não a instável Annie Cresta. Não podia ser ela, podia? Embora nunca tivessem sido apresentados, os dois sabiam da existência um do outro. Os vitoriosos dividiam os mesmos traumas, as mesmas seqüelas. Os efeitos colaterais da arena haviam sido mais impiedosos em Annie, pelo que diziam as más línguas. E, mesmo que agora ela fosse ignorada – defeituosa, descartável, inútil, ignorável -, todos conheciam sua história. Nenhum vitorioso passava desapercebido em seu ano de glória. Annie fora a exceção, pois a Capital decretara que um vitorioso insano não lhes serviria para nada. Eles a rejeitaram após o fracasso da turnê da vitória, onde Annie permaneceu letárgica o tempo inteiro, perdida em seu reino de horror.

Finnick se perguntou se eles a teriam punido ou se haviam decidido que seu estado mental já era um castigo excelente.

Ele não sabia se ela tinha notado sua presença, por isso optou pela sutileza, abaixando-se devagar, sem querer assustá-la. Ele não se sentou, apenas manteve um joelho apoiado na areia enquanto apoiava o punho no outro.

Annie olhava para frente, alheia ao recém-chegado. Os cabelos escuros cobriam-lhe as costas, gotejando na areia. Alguns fiapos de mechas encharcadas estavam grudados no rosto e no pescoço, mas ela não parecia se importar. Annie usava vestes comuns. Roupas feitas para suportar um dia quente, mas não apropriadas para o nado.

Os olhos de Annie eram enormes e inconfundivelmente verdes, rodeados de cílios longos da mesma cor dos cabelos – havia gotículas de água grudadas neles.

Era a primeira vez que Finnick reparava nos cílios de uma mulher. Não, era a primeira vez que reparava em cílios _naturais_, não os sintéticos multicoloridos das mulheres ricas com quem era obrigado a interagir.

Como nunca havia conhecido Annie pessoalmente, Finnick não sabia em que grau de sanidade ela se encontrava, se suas capacidades mentais haviam sido arrasadas por completo ou se lhe restara alguma sobriedade.

Após os jogos em que saíra com vida, nunca mais ouviu se falar dela. Seria débil mental? Semicatatônica? Suicida? Talvez, considerando o que acabara de presenciar. Nadar no breu noturno não era exatamente a atitude de alguém que prezava pela própria segurança. Annie era um perigo a si mesma? (uma característica que teria sido muito apreciada pela Capital). Se ela realmente fosse, Finnick não duvida que eles soubessem.

Finnick suspirou. Não poderia ficar parado ali a madrugada inteira observando Annie Cresta cantarolar para si mesma. Sim, ele teve certeza de que ela estava entoando uma melodia.

Ele considerou que acenar com a mão em frente ao seu rosto, a fim de lhe chamar a atenção, seria um gesto grosseiro, talvez até ofensivo. Sem saber por que estava se dando ao trabalho, limpou a garganta e disse:

- Olá, Annie.

Para seu alívio – ele não se dera conta de que se sentia desconcertado – ela virou a cabeça em sua direção e os olhos expressivos, como olhos de criança, o fitaram por um longo momento.

- Tudo bem com você, Annie? – Finnick insistiu, mantendo a voz afável. – Está aqui há muito tempo?

Após o que pareceu um minuto inteiro, ele imaginou que ela não fosse lhe dar atenção, mas então Annie abraçou os joelhos e fez uma careta.

- Eu vi você chegando – ela disse por fim. – Eu estava bem ali. - Ergueu o dedo e apontou para um ponto escuro da água, depois franziu a testa. – Mas ninguém vem aqui.

Era o que Finnick também achava, mas ali estavam os dois. Deu uma olhada para o mar, imaginando Annie parada ali, olhando para ele da escuridão. A voz dela era mais agradável do que ele idealizara. E, apesar do comentário aleatório e de ter sido parcialmente ignorado, constatou que esta Annie sentada ao seu lado era mais sadia do que a Annie de sua imaginação.

Finnick deu uma olhada em volta antes de encará-la.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – ele quis saber.

Seria costume de Annie perambular sozinha por aí em plena madrugada? Não havia alguém, um parente talvez, que tomasse conta dela?

- Às vezes – ela admitiu. – Quando eles vêm atrás de mim. O mar é seguro. Eles não conseguem me pegar lá.

Aí estava: a loucura de Annie se manifestando.

Finnick ficou curioso.

- Quem não consegue te pegar?

Ao invés de responder, Annie olhou para ele intensamente, como se visse algo além de seu rosto. Sem dizer nada, tapou os ouvidos e voltou a murmurar sua canção.

A situação de Annie era de dar pena, pobre garota perturbada. Mas não eram todos os sobreviventes da arena meio alucinados? Não vivenciaram o mesmo horror?

Não foram assombrados pelas mesmas feras? Perseguidos pelas faces ensangüentadas das outras crianças? Os jogos faziam isso. Era a morte fluindo de um tributo para o outro, a brutalidade, a frieza e depois os estilhaços de si mesmo. Não, Annie não era louca. Annie fora apenas uma vítima. Só de olhar para ela Finnick podia dizer que era uma menina compassiva, que jamais teria sido capaz de encarar tais atrocidades com indiferença. O olhar no rosto dela era acriançado demais.

- Está tudo bem, Annie – Finnick assegurou. – Não há nada aqui.

Suas palavras não surtiram o efeito desejado, apesar do tom ameno. Annie permaneceu alheia, retraída em sua própria bolha de segurança.

Finnick segurou os pulsos de Annie, afastando-lhe as mãos dos ouvidos com mais gentileza do que se achara capaz. Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, desconfiada, mas não repeliu o toque.

A estrutura óssea de Annie era tão ridiculamente frágil, que Finnick se sentiu tentado a testar a própria força. Os dedos fechados em torno dos pulsos esbeltos poderiam esmagá-los com facilidade. Definitivamente ela não fora moldada para um campo de batalha.

- Está tudo bem – repetiu Finnick, soltando os pulsos dela. – Eu estou aqui, Annie. Ninguém vai chegar perto de você.

O rosto de Annie se iluminou em um segundo.

- Você promete?

Finnick sorriu, incapaz de acreditar no que estava fazendo. Mas como poderia decepcionar Annie quando ela lhe olhava como se ele fosse uma divindade milagreira?

- Prometo.

Annie aplaudiu, sorrindo também.

- Agora – Finnick se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça suja de areia. – Acho que devo levá-la de volta pra sua casa.

Ele não entendeu a risadinha que ouviu dela enquanto estendia a mão, ajudando-a a se erguer.

- Não precisa – Annie tremia dos pés a cabeça e, apesar de os dentes estarem batendo, ela sorria. – Eu vou sozinha. Não é a primeira vez nem será a última.

Ela lhe deu as costas antes que ele pudesse protestar, abraçando a si mesma, deixando pegadas na areia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **minha primeira fic neste fandom. Aliás, será uma mini fic, de 3 ou 4 capítulos. A ideia inicial era fazer uma one-shot, mas decidi ampliar os horizontes. Para os que estiverem deslumbrados com a versão FinnickAnnie da MainstayPro, não estranhem. Na minha cabeça sempre imaginei o Finnick conhecendo a Annie depois que ela tinha saído dos Jogos, talvez por conta desse diálogo do terceiro livro:

_- Você sempre amou Annie?_

_- Não, ela foi me cercando aos poucos. _

O que me permitiu pensar que eles não se conheciam a vida inteira(como na versão da Mainstay) e, mesmo que se conhecessem, eles não nutriam nenhum sentimento um pelo outro até, aparentemente, Annie decidir se aproximar do Finnick, seja por acaso ou vontade própria. Isso é bom para nós que vamos escrever sobre esse casal: Suzanne Collins deixou o passado deles aberto a interpretações.

Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Não deixem de comentar =]


	2. Annie e o coelho

**Capítulo dois:** _Annie e o coelho._

A casa de Finnick na Aldeia dos Vitoriosos era aconchegante e arejada, com vigas e telhado de madeira. As janelas estavam sempre abertas, de modo que a aragem oceânica circulasse livremente por entre os cômodos. Havia tapetes distribuídos pelo chão de pinheiro polido, vasos de flores nas janelas e o aroma inconfundível de pão assado.

Foi o cheiro que despertou Finnick. Raios solares perpassavam as cortinas e vinham bater em seu rosto. O sol já estava a pino no céu, o que significava que dormira tempo demais, como sempre fazia em seu primeiro dia em casa – em geral Finnick era uma pessoa que acordava cedo. Embora devesse atribuir parte desse atraso à breve escapada noturna.

No andar de baixo, encontrou a mãe na cozinha. Ela parecia muito à vontade indo de lá para cá em seu avental azul. Finnick herdara os cabelos ruivos da mãe, embora tivesse sido poupado das sardas. O tempo agrisalhara os cabelos dela, mas o rosto ainda conservava um aspecto jovem e bonito, de traços graciosos.

- Bom dia, mãe – ele saudou com um sorriso sabido. – O que estou sentindo é o cheiro do meu pão favorito?

- Especialmente preparado para o meu filho favorito – emendou Flau Odair, piscando para ele.

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sentado à mesa, os cabelos ainda úmidos do banho, bebericando café enquanto esperava que suas fatias de pão fossem servidas. Finnick jamais se sentira tentado a tomar mais do que dois goles dos chás que ela preparava, alegando que eram fracos demais para seu paladar exigente. Ele preferia bebidas mais fortes.

Flau estava de ótimo humor, como sempre ficava nos dias em que tinha o filho de volta. Eles não tocavam em assuntos referentes às longas viagens de Finnick. Quando Finnick estava em casa, ela cozinhava todos os pratos preferidos dele e o mimava até o momento em que era obrigada a vê-lo partir novamente. Nesse meio tempo, eles colocavam a conversa em dia e passeavam de braços dados pelo cais, onde Finnick tinha muitos conhecidos, velhos amigos dele e do pai dos tempos de pesca.

O pai de Finnick falecera há muito tempo atrás, vítima de um ataque cardíaco. Finnick não poderia se ressentir de um morto. Ele fora seu professor na infância, ensinando tudo o que sabia sobre barcos e pescaria. E, mais tarde, fora o motivo de Finnick se tornar carreirista – o impulso que o pusera nos Jogos. O discurso do pai ainda estava fresco na memória.  
><em><br>Você pode nos dar uma vida melhor, meu filho. Uma vida melhor pra sua mãe. Você não quer que ela nunca mais tenha de trabalhar naquele açougue o dia inteiro, dia após dia, chegando em casa tão cansada e infeliz? Se você vencer, Finnick, ela jamais terá de limpar outro peixe na vida, a menos os que queira.  
><em>  
>Na infância, essas palavras e o olhar intenso do pai foram mais do que suficientes para engajá-lo na causa.<p>

A mãe de Finnick fora completamente contra a ideia de vê-lo sendo treinado para matar. Nenhuma mãe estava preparada assistir a morte de seu filho, se o pior acontecesse. Ver seu menino se voluntariando para ser parte daquele programa hediondo a desalentara. Rezava por ele todos os dias. E também chorava, sem coragem de ligar a televisão e talvez presenciar a cena que a poria em depressão pelo resto da vida.

- Tenho recebido muitas visitas – Flau comentou enquanto juntava a louça que usaram no desjejum, colocando-as dentro da pia, abrindo a torneira. - Você não tem com o que se preocupar – assegurou, para tranquilizá-lo. Depois, sorriu marota. – E também tenho recebido muitas cartas. Ahh, sim. Cartas de amor, imagino, pois são todas endereçadas a você.

Finnick revirou os olhos.

- Não mude de assunto, mãe.

Flau suspirou, secando as mãos em um pano de prato. Voltando para mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se diante de Finnick, segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Você já tem muito com o que lidar, Finnick. Não ouse se preocupar comigo. Estou perfeitamente bem aqui.

A expressão no rosto dele era angustiada, de sofrimento contido. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para amenizar a solidão da mãe, além de paparicá-la com presentes enviados o mês inteiro da Capital. Presentes sem estima, pois sua mãe era um mulher simples do distrito 4, viúva de um pescador, que não se alegrava perante mimos. Mas ele continuava mandando, optando sempre por utensílios domésticos hightech e plantas que mudavam de cor. Se não para agradá-la, ao menos fariam que com perdesse muito tempo decifrando o manual de instruções. Flau nunca foi boa em lidar com a tecnologia.

Eles vinham trabalhando a ideia da abertura de uma casa de chás, uma vez que a mixagem de ervas era especialidade de Flau. Cuidar do comércio exigiria tempo e dedicação. Seria perfeito, se os dois não tivessem opiniões tão diferentes. Finnick gostaria de contratar um contador para cuidar das finanças e possivelmente um ajudante, quando ele mesmo não estivesse lá para fazer o serviço, mas a mãe era contra.

- Além disso – prosseguiu Flau, voltando para a pia. – Tenho companhia.

Bem na deixa, algo roçou nos pés descalços de Finnick, o que o fez pular da cadeira e derramar café sobre a tolha da mesa.

- Diga olá para Stuben.

De debaixo da mesa, uma pequena criatura felpuda saltou para perto dos pés de Flau.

Finnick encarou o bicho, descrente.

- Onde diabos a senhora _arranjou_um coelho, mãe? – Ele estava absolutamente certo de que não havia coelhos no distrito 4.

- Ele não é meu – explicou ela, ocupada demais com a louça para notar que Finnick se abaixava ao lado de Stuben e o erguia pelas orelhas, avaliando o peso e o tamanho do animal.

- Vamos comê-lo no jantar então. Faz tempo que não como ensopado de coelho. Não são muito populares na Capital.

- De jeito nenhum. Esse é o coelho de estimação de Annie Cresta, uma de nossas vizinhas. – Preocupada com o silêncio súbito de Finnick, Flau o espiou por sobre o ombro e acabou por flagrá-lo. - Oh, Finnick, que grosseria. Coloque Stuben no chão. Ele fica nervoso quando o erguem dessa maneira.

Automaticamente, Finnick obedeceu, sem parecer realmente consciente do próprio movimento. Uma vez livre, o coelho voltou para debaixo da mesa.

- Annie Cresta? – Finnick repetiu, como se fosse tudo o que tivesse escutado.

De repente ele se deu conta de nunca viu Annie nas proximidades, nenhum único vislumbre de seus cabelos compridos ou da silhueta esbelta. Sequer se dera ao trabalho de lembrar que havia uma vitoriosa com fama de louca morando no mesmo bairro que ele e a mãe. Pelo que se lembrava, ela podia ser um fantasma. Não existia nenhuma Annie ocupando mínimas porcentagens de seus pensamentos. Ela existia em um outro plano, um que Finnick não se importava ou prestava atenção.

Agora ela começava a surgir em seu caminho, como uma memória esquecida voltando à tona.

- O que a senhora faz com o coelho de Annie Cresta? – Haviam muitas perguntas que Finnick gostaria de fazer, mas estavam todas desordenadas em sua cabeça. Ele se sentia bastante confuso no momento. – Aliás, desde quando as duas se conhecem? Como_ela_arranjou um coelho?

- Minha nossa, querido. Desse jeito você terá uma sincope ou um ataque de nervos.

- Mãe – pediu Finnick, num tom de censura.

- Tudo bem, está certo. – Flau tirou o avental e virou-se para ele. – Annie me faz companhia quase toda tarde. Ela vem para conversar, normalmente quando está nervosa, a pobrezinha. Meus chás a acalmam. E ela é uma menina adorável. Me ajuda com os pacotes quando vou à feira e com a faxina da casa. Quanto a Stuben, ela o encontrou por aí. Pediu que eu o guardasse para ela, pois não confia na irmã, que se mostrou interessada em jantar o coitado.

_O encontrou por aí_... Finnick decidiu que não era uma questão de suma importância, apesar de soar como um absurdo.

- Annie tem uma irmã?

- Sim. Uma irmã mais velha. – Flau analisou a expressão no rosto dele, desconfiada. – Posso saber o porquê de toda essa agitação?

Finnick sorriu com bom humor.

- Bem, não é todo dia que encontro um coelho na cozinha.

- E foi só a presença de Stuben que ocasionou toda essa curiosidade? – Flau bem sabia que Finnick era costumeiramente um rapaz bem pouco impressionável e a que a displicência era uma de suas características mais marcantes, embora fosse difícil perceber. O temperamento pacífico e sua facilidade em interagir com estranhos disfarçavam os outros aspectos de sua personalidade. O que, em suma, significava que, a menos que tivesse um motivo, ele não se importava com pormenores.

Finnick franziu a testa, incomodado. A mãe tinha o hábito irritante de fazê-lo confessar todas as suas suposições e pensamentos que pretendia não vocalizar quando desconfiava que algo não fora mencionado em suas conversas.

- Fiquei surpreso em saber que a senhora tem uma amiga – esclareceu ele, com sinceridade. – Como é que nunca a vi se ela vem sempre aqui?

- Ah – fez Flau, compreensiva. – Ela não me visita quando sabe que você está aqui.

- Por quê?

Annie Cresta era decididamente uma jovem imprevisível.

- Porque ela sabe o quanto sinto sua falta e que sua chegada me deixa ansiosa e feliz. Ela diz que não quer atrapalhar nosso convívio. – Flau suspirou, pois era óbvio que achava a preocupação de Annie uma grande bobagem. Tinha certeza de que a presença dela não incomodaria Finnick. – O que acha de a convidarmos para o jantar, querido?

Finnick deu de ombros.

- Ah, mãe, a senhora é quem sabe – disse ele, tentando enxugar o café que derrubara com toalhas de papel. – Por mim, está tudo bem.

Flau se sentiu entusiasmada.

- Perfeito. Está combinado então. – Ela saiu da cozinha, indo buscar o aparelho telefônico embutido em uma parede da sala.

Horas depois, quando os dois haviam terminado de almoçar, Flau entregou para Finnick uma lista com os nomes de todos os ingredientes de que ela precisaria para lhes preparar uma torta de atum no jantar. Também pediu que ele levasse Stuben com ele, para um passeio, pois o coelho estava acostumado a sair com Annie todas as tardes. Quando inquieto, o animal começava a roer os pés dos móveis.

Finnick, com esperança de se livrar daquele encargo, argumentou que não poderia carregar as compras se estivesse com as mãos ocupadas. Então Flau, com uma naturalidade quase suspeita, sugeriu que ele convidasse Annie para o passeio.

- Annie é uma menina solícita – ela havia dito. – Está sempre disposta a ajudar. E adorará passear com você e Stuben.

Era por isso que Finnick se encontrava parado em frente a porta da casa de Annie Cresta, com o estúpido coelho dela nos braços e uma lista de compras no bolso. A casa em questão, a mais afastada da sua, nunca fora notada por Finnick. A casa mais próxima da dele pertencia a Maggs, sua velha amiga, e depois havia a casa de Jamie, um jovem rapaz que ganhara a penúltima edição dos Jogos e se mudara para lá com a família. Ele e Finnick se tornaram amigos na Capital, pois Jaime também era freqüentemente requisitado e eles se topavam nos mesmos eventos. Haviam outros vitoriosos: Jinx, Cissa, Plum, Nilo e Tea, todos morando no mesmo bairro com os familiares. Cissa e Nilo eram sempre vistos na tevê, como mentores dos novos tributos.

Finnick não entendia como não pudera ter visto qualquer indício da existência de Annie antes. Era como se ela e a casa houvessem sido cobertas por um manto invisível. Mas não era Annie, ele percebeu, aborrecido. Era ele. Porque, sim, Finnick passava pouco tempo na aldeia quando estava no distrito. Entrava e saia de casa sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar ao redor. Às vezes notava uma criança ou outra correndo pelas alamedas, brincando em frente ao seu quintal, mas nada além disso.

Havia um bar muito freqüentado por seus companheiros da aldeia, chamado Tubarão Banguelo, onde os homens se sentavam para beber e assistir aos Jogos no telão. Se Finnick queria conversar com qualquer outro vitorioso, era para lá que ia, ao invés de procurar por eles vizinhança afora. Eles se cumprimentavam e perguntavam quais eram as boas notícias, quando se encontravam perto de casa, mas a verdadeira interação se passava fora dali, uma vez que a aldeia era um lugar onde eles ainda se sentiam espionados. Maggs era a única pessoa que ele visitava em casa, uma vez que ela se recusava a sair após o entardecer, além do fato de que ela o conhecia desde que era um bebê.

Finnick praguejou quando Stuben mordeu-lhe o dedo. Olhou com raiva para o bicho, sentindo-se tentado a enforcá-lo. Seus devaneios homicidas cessaram quando a porta à sua frente se abriu de uma vez, revelando a figura diminuta de Annie. O cabelo escuro estava preso num coque e ela usava chinelos. A singeleza das roupas e a naturalidade do rosto, Finnick refletiu, lhe caiam bem. O contraste entre Annie e as mulheres mais elegantes da Capital era chocante.

- Oh, é você – ela disse, surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

- Minha mãe disse que você gostaria de passear com o coelho – De alguma maneira, aquilo soava como uma grande babaquice. – E também...

- Stuben! – o grito de Annie o interrompeu.

Finnick se espantou quando ela veio para cima dele, pegando o coelho de seu colo. A testa dela quase bateu no queixo masculino, mas Annie não percebeu. Ela se afastou um passo e abraçou o coelho com força, esfregando a bochecha no pelo cinzento. E começou a conversar com ele, como quem conversa com uma criança.

Franzindo a testa, Finnick cruzou os braços e ficou observando a interação entre Annie a bola de pelos que ela tanto gostava. Parecia ser tão, Finnick não sabia bem... amorosa, talvez. Como Flau. Annie daria uma boa mãe no futuro. O pensamento fez Finnick se sentir enraivecido e confuso. Annie suportaria ver o filho sendo levado para os Jogos?

- Annie – ele chamou, tentando dispersar os pensamentos estranhos – gostaria de me acompanhar até o armazém?

Annie olhou para ele e sorriu, como se tivessem lhe prometido a maior diversão dos últimos tempos.

Eles caminharam lado a lado, sendo interceptados mais vezes do que Finnick gostaria. As pessoas que o paravam para pedir autógrafo olhavam Annie como se ela fosse o bestante mais horroroso, o que começou a minar a paciência de Finnick. Ela parecia não notar os olhares nocivos, sempre se concentrando em conversar com Stuben enquanto Finnick interagia com os fãs. Ela era incrivelmente ingênua e inofensiva, sob todos os aspectos, como alguém poderia olhá-la daquela maneira?

Annie tinha o hábito de andar olhando para o céu, às vezes, e Finnick se viu obrigado a puxá-la do caminho dos outros pedestres. Eles passaram no armazém, no açougue e, por último, na quitanda. Durante todo o percurso, Annie narrou histórias sobre os comerciantes. Finnick se pegou rindo junto com ela.

Descobriu que Annie era uma tagarela. Ela mudava de assunto sem aviso, o que poderia tê-lo confundido, e se calava tão subitamente quanto começava a falar. Annie também não tinha senso de proximidade. Ela chegava muito perto para falar, os olhos grandes brilhando. E não tinha pudores no que dizia respeito a contato físico. Finnick perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ela segurou sua mão, arrastando-o para lá e para cá, com o coelho pendurado em um dos braços, para mostrar coisas banais: a vitrine da loja de antiquários, o tanque de lagostas na feira, as estrelas do mar falantes da loja de enfeites. Coisas assim.

Finnick também percebeu que Annie tinha medo dos pacificadores. Sempre que se cruzavam com um, ela ficava muda, grudando na lateral do seu corpo, agarrando o tecido de sua camisa. Se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas com as sacolas, ele teria passado o braço em torno dos ombros dela, mesmo sabendo que o gesto seria inapropriado. Os olhos dela pareciam tão aterrorizados. Teriam os pacificadores feito alguma maldade para Annie? Ou ela estava apenas imaginando o que eles seriam capazes de fazer? Ficou evidente que a sensibilidade de Annie era excessiva, efeito colateral da Arena. Annie provavelmente achava que seria atacada e ferida por qualquer coisa agora. Finnick não acreditava que ela tenha sido quebradiça a vida inteira. Aquela característica era recente.

Eles voltaram para a casa de Flau no fim da tarde. Annie abriu a porta para Finnick, que passou pelo batente e seguiu direto para a cozinha, depositando todas as sacolas sobre a mesa.

- Vocês voltaram – Flau apareceu no cômodo olhando de Finnick para Annie, um sorriso esperto se formando nos lábios. – Conseguiram comprar tudo?

- Está tudo aqui – disse Finnick.

Annie soltou o coelho no chão.

- Vou indo – anunciou ela, parando ao lado de Finnick.

Finnick lançou a Flau um olhar questionador quando Annie fechou os braços em torno de suas costas e o abraçou, a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Ele sentiu o cheiro de seus cabelos e aspirou a fragrância sem perceber. Não soube o que fazer diante daquela manifestação espontânea de afeto. Mas antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Annie se afastou e repetiu o mesmo abraço em Flau. Depois se virou e foi embora. Flau e Finnick escutaram quando ela fechou a porta lá da frente, saindo da casa.

Flau soltou um suspiro animado e foi revirar o conteúdo das sacolas. Finnick ficou parado, ainda meio incrédulo.

**.:O:.**

**N/A:** bem, esta é uma fic bem light. Lembrando que inicialmente era uma one-shot, então não será muito extensa. Mais um ou dois caps pra finalizar.

Obrigada e miss castellan, pela review que enviaram.


End file.
